


Heist Society

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with eleven art pieces in half an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heist Society

"Okay. Nick and Jeff, you two sneak into the air ducts and disable the alarm system. Blaine and Thad, you guys are in charge of the ropes, and I don't want any screw-ups like last time, got it?" The two boys looked away in embarrassment. It was understood the incident would never be spoken of again. For the sake of both parties.

"Eagle Eyes, take your men and form a perimeter around the building. I don't want an ant moving without my knowledge understood?" Kurt and the surrounding group of boys nodded firmly.

Tonight would be their biggest heist yet: The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Eleven art pieces within a half-hour and without detection. Wes could sense the tension between the members but he was confident in the abilities of his men. He met eyes with David, the second in command, who gave him a nod.

"Alright boys, to your positions!"

 

 

Once David saw a blond head pop up from the air vents on the roof, he knew the coast was clear. "You ready for this?" He turned to Wes and like always, the leader was cool as a fall breeze. Wes took out his glass cutter and began tracing a circle in the large glass skylight.

"We get in. We get out. Simple." His voice remained steady as he raised his suction-cup gloved hand. "Are the ropes secured?"

"Yes sir." Thad secured the harness on both boys as Blaine attached the other ends to two large stone pillars. "Ready when you are. Good luck."

"Just make sure Jeff, Nick and the two of you don't do anything stupid while we're down under." Wes turned to his partner in crime, "Let's do this."

David nodded with a smirk, "After you."

As the two repelled down the ceiling of the museum, Wes couldn't help but wonder what the hell they got themselves into when they started this living. But then he remembered the rush of the act and sweetness of getting away scot-free. He loved that people were willing to pay millions for stupid pieces of crap. The cash reward alone was enough to make him lick his lips. David didn't miss this and chuckled, "Don't get too ahead of yourself Wes. Besides, job comes first and then the money."

"You talk as if there's a chance that we'll fail, babe, and you know that's never happened before." He gave a little wink as the two continued to descend.

"Just remember what you promised me, love."

"A gold ring. How could I forget?"

Their warm smiles were cut short when their feet hit the ground.

"Showtime."


End file.
